This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. PRESENTATIONS / POSTERS accepted to present at ISMRM 19th Scientific Meeting, May 7-13, 2010, Stockholm, Sweden --- Cleveland ZI, Cofer GP, Metz G, et al Signal Dynamics during Dissolved-Phase Hyperpolarized 129Xe Radial MR Imaging of Human Lungs. --- Christakis Constantinides - An Optimal Physiologic Model for Study of Murine Cardiac Function Under Inhalational Anesthesia, Session: Myocardial Function: Experimental &Human Studies III, May 5, 2010 --- C. Constantinides, N. Aristokleous, K. Fokianos, J. Brandenburg, D. Perperidis, Interstrain Comparisons of Murine Global Cardiac Mechanical Function using MRI --- Kaushik SS, Cleveland ZI, Cofer GP, et al Hyperpolarized 129Xe Diffusion MRI of the Lungs in Healthy Subjects and Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease Patients. --- Kaushik SS, Nouls J, Potts E, et al Respiratory Impedance in a Mouse Model of Asthma using Hyperpolarized 3He MR Imaging. -- Nouls J, Fanarjain M, Kaushik S, Driehuys B. An integrated small-animal ventilator and recycling system for hyperpolarized gas MRI --- P. Pandit, Y. Qi, K. F. King, G. A. Johnson, High-field MRI for Non-invasive Preclinical Imaging in Free-breathing Mice --- P. Pandit, S. M. Johnston, Y. Qi, J. Story, B. Hollister, G. A. Johnson, Multi-modal Assessment of Longitudinal Growth of Liver Metastases in a Mouse Model of Colon Carcinoma --- J. Veraart, B. T. Antonsen, I. Blockx, W. Van Hecke, Y. Jiang, G. A. Johnson, A. Van Der Linden, T. B. Leergaard, M. Verhoye, and J. Sijbers, Construction of a population based diffusion tensor image atlas of the Sprague Dawley rat brain